


You're Mine Now [Jeff The Killer X Reader]

by skyes_fictional_harem



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Anal Sex, BDSM, Brainwashing, Dom/sub, Dubcon Somnophilia, F/M, Kink, Knifeplay, Masochism, NSFW, Sadism, Smut, Somnophilia, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere, dubcon, rough, slave kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyes_fictional_harem/pseuds/skyes_fictional_harem
Summary: After trying to end your life one night, you start to have strange dreams about a  man in your closet. And the fact that a killer was on the loose did not help your paranoia. It all seemed like it was just a dream until the night when the man from your nightmares abducts you and decides he’s your owner.





	1. Creepy Eyes, Suicide And Homicide, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After trying to end your life one night, you start to have strange dreams about a man in your closet. And the fact that a killer was on the loose did not help your paranoia. It all seemed like it was just a dream until the night when the man from your nightmares abducts you and decides he’s your owner.

You had been severely depressed for a while. You felt that there was no point in living anymore, that you were worthless, and that the world would be better off without you. You felt numb in an emotional way like someone drained every ounce of your ability to feel joy from your whole being. You had been self-harming for a while since you couldn't feel anything emotionally, physical pain was better than feeling nothing at all and you kept a switchblade by your bed for this reason. Tonight was the night you decided to end it all. Granted, this was not the first time you had this thought, but all your past attempts failed. You were sure you would succeed this time.

If you failed, you would go back to cutting, drugs, and alcohol like you usually do until you get the courage to try again. Pills were your preferred method; there was no mess; also, you could crawl under the blankets, go to sleep, and never wake up. You saw it as peaceful in a morbid way. You walked out of the convenience store with a bottle of pills and a six-ounce of vodka. You opened the pill bottle and emptied the entire bottle into your hand before downing it with a big swig of vodka. As you swallow the harsh liquid, you got a weird feeling. It was like you were being watched. You looked around, but no one else was there, but despite that, you could swear you could feel as if someone was gazing at you from the shadows. You tried to shrug it off and slipped the bottle of vodka into your bag before walking home.

It was night, and you were all alone, but since you lived in a relatively safe area and you were very drunk, you didn't care. You put in headphones and start to listen to some music, but not even two minutes later, you could feel extremely ill and needed to throw up. You ducked into an alley and proceeded to vomit behind a dumpster. The dumpster must have belonged to a slaughterhouse or something because it smelled like rotten meat and blood, the foul odor made you throw up even more. Once you were done, you looked down and found out that you had thrown up all of the pills you took. You punched the side of the dumpster in frustration, "Fuck!" you shouted, "I can't even fucking kill myself right!". You started to tear up when you got that weird feeling again. 

You look around again, but no one was there. You repeatedly tell yourself that you're just a little spooked and that you're entirely alone, you take another sip of vodka to calm your nerves as you continue walking. When you get home, you flung the door open and stumbled up the stairs. Once you are in your room, you flop onto the bed before grabbing the switchblade near your bed. You took sips of vodka in between dragging the knife across your skin, watching the blade slice your flesh was extremely satisfying. After you were done, you went to shower and change into your pajamas. While you were in the shower, it became harder and harder to stand up, so you tried to hurry up before passing out. You could hear strange small sounds around your house when you were in there, but you were too drunk to care.

By the time you get back to your room, you were ready to pass out. You lay down on your bed as you slowly fall out of consciousness, but before you fall unconscious, you swore you could see an eye through the crack in your closet. The next morning you woke up with a massive hangover and sore arms. The only thing you could remember from last night was seeing the eye in the crack of the closet. You got out of bed and opened the closet doors. Nothing was there, and nothing looked like someone had been inside. You sighed in relief "It was probably a bad dream," you thought to yourself. You started walking downstairs to get some painkillers for your headache when you noticed that you never closed your front door. You ran down the stairs and quickly shut the door. "I got way too fucked up last night," You mumbled to yourself.

You get yourself some breakfast and sit down to watch some tv. There was a news report about a murderer dubbed the "Go to sleep" killer. Remembering that you left your door wide open when a killer was on the loose sent a shiver down your spine. You made a mental note always to keep your door locked at night and switched the channel to something more light-hearted, but no matter how hard you tried to distract yourself, you still could stop thinking about the killer. That night you go downstairs and made sure to lock your door; however, that night, you had a bad dream about a man hiding in your closet you could see a part of his face through the slightly cracked door. He only black rings where his eyelids should be; he had pale white skin and messy black hair. He had a bloody carved smile that stretched ear to ear; you could see him lick his lips as he stared at you hungrily. As soon as he started to exit your closet, you woke up. 

You ripped open your closet doors, but no one was there nor had it looked like someone was ever there, you ran downstairs and checked your door, but it was locked. Nothing was stolen or even looked out of place. "It was just a dream," you thought to yourself. However, this cycle continued for a couple of weeks, every night, you would have the same dream about the same man, and it always ended the same way. Every morning you would check your closest and your door, but they would still be empty/locked. It happened over and over until one night instead of the dream ending when the man exited the closet it continued. You were utterly paralyzed all you do is move your eyes, the man walked over to your bedside and traced his fingers across your scars with this rough leathery hands.

You didn't think his grin could get wider, but it did "So eager to throw your life away, you have such a fragile mind... I'm ready to shatter it and make you mine completely." he said in a low voice. He leaned in and whispered into your ear, "Oh, and I know that you're awake, sweetheart." he said before you woke up. You open your closet, but it was empty, you go to check your door, but to your surprise, it was unlocked. You started to panic; you had made sure to lock the door last night. It was then that you remembered that you kept a spare key to your house under your doormat. You lifted your doormat to look for the key and felt your heart drop. The key was gone. You checked your home for any sign that someone was there, but you found nothing.

You wanted to call the cops, but you had drugs in the house, and if you got caught again, you would face prison time, so you decide to call a locksmith. After you got your new lock installed, you made sure only to have one key and keep it with you. You decided to take the day off because you were so paranoid and anxious. You had an ominous feeling that loomed over you, and it kept you from focusing on anything. The day seemed to go painfully slow, you were trying almost everything to distract yourself, but nothing was working. You were trying to watch some late night tv when a news report came on about the serial killer you heard about before, he was still on the loose and was spotted near your area.

You turned off the tv and went upstairs to try to get some sleep. It was almost midnight, and no matter how much you tossed and turned, you couldn't get to sleep. You reached over and grabbed Your phone to browse the internet since you knew you weren't getting any sleep anytime soon. As you scrolled mindlessly through Your feed, You were startled by a massive crash and the sound of glass breaking. You run to your bedroom door and lock it. You grab your phone to call nine-one-one, but before you could press the call button, your phone died. You started to panic and tried to find a way out, but your bedroom was on the second floor. Your only choice was to hide or fight. You grabbed the switchblade you kept by your bed and hid in your closet. 

Your heart was beating out of your chest, your entire body was shaking, and you had sweat dripping down your face. You could hear the man laughing as he came closer, and his footsteps got louder. You could hear him fiddling with the door handle "You can't hide from me, sweetheart. Just open the door I won't hurt you too badly," he said. You could hear him start to break the door down. Did you think a tiny lock would hold me back? Your stupidity is adorable." you finally hear the door break open, and the man walked in. You raised your knife in preparation as you could hear him throwing things around your room, trying to look for you. All of a sudden, it got deathly quiet, it sent a shiver down your spine. 

The man ripped open the closet doors, "Found you!" he shouted. You tried to lunge at him with the knife, but he was far more agile and robust than you could have ever imagined. He grabbed your wrist and knocked the knife from your hand "Did you think you could stop me with this little thing? How pathetic." he threw you onto the bed and straddled you, pinning both your wrist together with one of his hands. You were shocked as you stared at the face of your attacker; it was the man from your dreams. He looked you up and down "You're beautiful when you're completely helpless," he said while biting his lip. You couldn't do anything you were completely immobilized; tears started to run down your face as you knew you were going to die. "Hey, this is what I wanted, right?" you asked yourself. You had tried and failed to kill yourself multiple times, at least being murdered would get the job done. 

You close your eyes and wait for death to come. But instead of killing you The man starts to trace his blade across your (s/c) skin making tiny incisions on your body. "Why was he taking so long to kill you? Why is he dragging it out like this?" You thought to yourself as the man started to rub your wounds, smearing your skin with blood. The man reached his free hand into his hoodie pocket and pulled out damp cloth. "I'll think you'll make a great little pet," he said as he put the material over your mouth and nose. 

The cloth had a pungent chemical odor, and with each breath, you could feel yourself falling slowly out of consciousness. After a few seconds, your eyelids felt like they were weighed down by heavyweights before finally losing consciousness. You awoke to cold air hitting your exposed skin; you could tell what you had on wasn't what you had when you went to bed. You were blindfolded, but because of that, you could feel your sense of touch is heightened. You could feel rough leather Cuffs around your wrists that were attached to heavy chains, the springs of the mattress you were laying on dug into your back.

The air was heavy with the smell of blood and leather. You tried to get up, but your chains held you back, you could barely sit upright. You suddenly hear the sound of a door unlocking and open, then the sound of a light switch being flipped. You could hear someone walking toward you. "Finally, You're awake" You hear a raspy voice say. You start to thrash around in your restraints. "What the hell do you want from me? P-Please just let me go," you stuttered. The man undid your blindfold, and bright light flooded your eyes, once your eyes adjusted to the lighting you could finally get a good look around the room you were in.

The room was made entirely of concrete with blood staining the ground; the walls were lined with whips, chains, knives, and kink gear. You looked down at the bloody old mattress you were laying on and what outfit your captor had put you in. When you saw what you were wearing, your face turned bright red; you were wearing a tight-fitting cropped White tank top with matching tiny shorts. You could see the man undressing you with his eyes, "You would look a lot better in red," he said, smirking. You could see his eyes light up "I know just what to use!" he walked over to the wall where the whips were and grabbed a bullwhip. Your body was shaking from the combination of fear and cold air "What do you want from me? Why am I here?" You whimper.

He cracked the whip hitting one of your thighs. "Ever since I saw you try to throw away your life, I knew you would be the perfect test subject for my new psychological experiment of sorts. You have such a fragile mindset; it will be incredibly easy to take your mind and completely fucking shatter it," he said while he whipped you. You winced in pain, the whip made cuts all over your body, but they scabbed over quick. The man dropped the whip, pulling out his knife out of his hoodie pocket and crawled on top of you. He started to drag his blade across the whip marks making them deeper and bleed more. He began to cover his hands in your blood and starts to rub them across what little clothes you had on, painting them a bright crimson.

Your eyes clouded with tears, you put yourself through some severe pain with your blade but nothing this excruciating. Once he was done with your clothes, he put the knife up to your throat. He started to trace the blade down your throat and below the middle of your collarbone. He carved a small heart on your chest, he leaned down and started to trace the carving of the heart with his tongue. You could feel his hot breath against your cold skin, part of you wanted to gag, but the other part of you wanted to sit back and enjoy it. "What the fuck is wrong with me?!" You thought to yourself. He started to suck the blood from the cut; you could feel your body heat up from the excitement. 

He gave the injury a little nibble, making you let out a tiny moan. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" you thought to yourself; you were in so much pain; why did it feel good? "Who are you anyway?" you spat. "Heh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jeff, your new owner," he said, admiring the slits he had made on your flesh. "What do you mean, owner?" you said, scowling. He grabbed you by the jaw "It means I own you, I own your pretty little face, I own your sexy body, and I own your fucking mind. I own every inch of you, sweetheart.". You began to feel annoyed "My name's not sweetheart, it's-" he cut you off by placing his hand over your mouth. "Your old name doesn't matter anymore; it's dead. You are whatever I call you.".

He reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a syringe with a strange liquid in it. He took off the cap, held down one of your arms, and injected the fluid into your veins. "This is only the beginning of your training, you'll see how lucky you are soon," he said as your vision faded to black.


	2. Bloody Abduction Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your new “owner” has you in his custody, he starts to show you just how special you are in a rather torturous way. You started to have doubts about your situation; he hasn’t killed you yet, so you must be special...right? After a few days of this horrific cycle, you eventually become numb to this process, and that’s when your training is taken to the next level.

When you woke up, you felt groggy; it took you a minute to get up fully. You were still chained, but you could sit up and move your arms slightly. You looked to your side to find that your captor had given you some food; a small loaf of bread and some water. You felt so hungry and light-headed that you didn’t think twice about devouring the whole thing. You hear the sound of the door being unlocked and see your captor walk down the stairs with a tied up and gagged woman. You could see the terror and panic in her face; she cried and tried to scream through her gag, but it was pointless. He dragged her to your bedside and dropped her there; he walked upstairs and came back down with a rusty tire iron. “I told you that I would show you how lucky you are, sweetheart,” he said as he hit the woman in the head hard with the tire iron.

Tiny bits of skull and brain flew at you; small splatters of her blood stained the already bloody mattress. “You see this whore right here? She’s got a pretty face and a great body, yet I kill her anyways. You know why? Because she’s not like you. You’re special; you are a perfect storm of symptoms just waiting to start.” he said as he continued to beat the woman in the head, with every hit being harder and harder. You were frozen in terror; the color had drained from your face, and you couldn’t stop shaking. “I could kill you at any moment, but I don’t. You should be thankful.” He growled. By the time he was done her skull, it was entirely caved in; one of her eyes popped out of her head, the other was cockeyed and bloody.

Just when you thought it was over, Jeff took out his knife and slowly started to decapitate her. Once he was done, he placed the woman’s head at the foot of the bed. “Here, take a good look at this when you start to consider escaping.” Jeff stroked your face with his leathery blood-soaked hands. “I’ll be sure to make you see how lucky you are tomorrow, kitten.”. He dragged the woman’s body out of the basement and disappeared upstairs. You stared at the woman’s head; or what was left of it. She was beaten beyond recognition; as you stare, you thought to yourself, “Who was she? Is there anyone looking for her? Friends? Parents? Loved ones? This was a person. A person with emotions; a person with people who loved her, and now she’s a corpse.”

You had never seen death from this angle before. It made you realize how fragile life is; how you could be here today, gone tomorrow regardless if you want to die or not. Except you wanted to die, right? “Why don’t I just run? It’s not like I would have much to go back to. Maybe here you could be of some use…” you thought. You slapped yourself, “What the hell am I thinking?! I Can’t be buying this creepy asshole’s bullshit!” Your thought was interrupted by the sound of the door opening; your captor walked in with another needle and injected you again. You woke up the next day; you were given more food, and the woman’s head was gone. You tried to eat your food, but the smell of the woman’s old blood and brain made it hard to keep it down.

After you finished your meal, the door opened, and your captor walked in, dragging another woman down the stairs. This time he had brought along an electrical cord; he gave you the whole lecture about how lucky you are as he wrapped the wire around the woman’s neck. The harder she fought, the tighter the cord became; she started to turn blue as her eyes bulged and became filled with blood. Once he was done, he once again placed her head at the foot of your bed. As you stared at the woman’s head, your dark thoughts of doubt crept up on you. “He said you were special, and he hasn’t killed yet, so it must be true...right?”. 

As you continued to stare at the head, your body slowly stopped shaking. It felt like this time it didn’t hurt as much like you had become numb in some way. This cycle would continue for the next few days; his instruments of torture always changing. A blow torch, a nail gun, a picana, the list goes on. Your looks of shock quickly faded into apathy, your body stopped shaking and became stagnant. Jeff noticed your aloofness, he approached your bed and sat next to you; he cupped your face “Your training is coming along great, I think it’s time we took it to the next level.”. As he held your face, you could feel your cheeks turning red; for the first time in what felt like forever, you didn’t feel numb. You don’t know why but you found him...attractive. 

All of your common sense, ability to reason, and doubts felt like they were being sucked out of you; a mix of fear and excitement made your heart race. Jeff unlocked your cuffs, and you sat up on the side of the bed “I know I should be trying to run away, but I don’t want to; I feel safe for some reason even though I know that I’m not.”. Jeff grabbed you by the wrist and started to lead you out of the basement. “It’s time to get you cleaned up.”. The place where you were staying in looked like a barely livable crack-house; it was cold and smelled like blood and rotting meat. Jeff led you into the bathroom and pushed you into the shower; it reeked of stale blood and mold. The shower had no curtain; Jeff threw a small bottle of soap on the shower floor and blocked the shower doorway with his body clutching his knife. Jeff looked you up and down impatiently “Strip. Now.” he growled; you slowly lifted the blood-stained clothes off your scarred and bruised body. 

As you washed your body in the cold water, you could see your captor licking his lips as he stared at your naked body. He could ravish you or kill you at any time, and the thought of it made your heart race with excitement and fear. Once you were done showering, Jeff grabbed a towel, got uncomfortably close to you, and handed it over; you tried to dry yourself without touching him, but it was almost impossible. After you wrapped the towel around your body, Jeff pushed you out of the shower and into the counter where you saw your new outfit. The “outfit” if you could call it that consisted of a micro skirt, a spaghetti strap crop top, along with a pair of lacy bra and panties. “Well? Put it on,” he said harshly; You dropped the towel and slowly started to change into your new clothes. 

Jeff started to get impatient. “Quit wasting time and just put it on.”. Once you were done, Jeff spun you around, dug his fingers into your shoulders, and stared at your body “Now I get to see that pretty little body all the time.” You could feel your face start to heat up; Jeff noticed you beginning to blush, “No need to be shy, sweetheart. You have nothing to be embarrassed about.”. He reached into the counter drawer and pulled out a black studded collar and a chain leash; Jeff wrapped the collar around your neck and attached the chain. He led you from the bathroom to his bedroom; the room was similar to the basement, except it wasn’t made of concrete and had more kink gear than knives.

He shoved you face-first into the bed, “put your ass up, sweetheart.” he commanded. You obeyed getting into a doggy style position “That’s a good girl.” he said in a pleasant tone. He grabbed a paddle off the wall and started to hit your ass hard with it. You let out a small yelp, “We’re just getting started kitten; I’m gonna make sure every inch of that hot body is marked.” he said as he continued to spank your ass harder. Once he was done with the paddle, your ass was black and blue; just when you thought was over, Jeff pulled your legs, made you lay flat on the bed, and grabbed a cane. He started to hit you all over your back and ass mercilessly; when he was done with the cane, your eyes were welled with tears, and in some places, you were stuck so hard you started to bleed. 

“Now, time to put my name on my new toy.” He said as he pulled out a knife from his pockets and started to carve the words “Property of Jeff” into your lower back. After he finally completed beating and cutting your backside, he flipped you over. As you laid on your wounds, the pressure of your weight made them hurt twice as much. He climbed on top of and started to make carvings all over your body, making sure to lick every single one. His tongue against your delicate skin made your body heat up with arousal and excitement; “It seems to me like your enjoying this kitten.” he teased. Using his free hand, he started to feel your body up and down “I always knew you were a kinky little slut since I first started stalking you. You know you should keep a password on your computer. You wouldn’t want someone to find those naughty little clips, would you?” He said slyly. 

Just as you felt like your body was going to explode, he stopped, “I think you’re getting a bit too excited kitten.”. He got off of you and grabbed your leash; he led you down to the living room and chained you to the floor near the couch. “I need to help some people go to sleep tonight. I’ll be back soon, kitten.” he said as he gave your forehead a small kiss. You noticed a book sitting next to you on the couch. “At least he gave me something to do,” you said as you sighed. As you read your book, you could feel a small part of your consciousness still telling you to run; but as you felt it fade away, a new voice took over. “You’re safe here. He hasn’t killed you, so that means he thinks you’re special. If you do what he says, then you could be useful to someone. Before this, you were useless now; you’re not. You should be thankful.” it said.

You tried to keep reading, but your tiredness and conflicting emotions made it hard. Your reading was interrupted by the sound of the door handle rattling, but instead of seeing Jeff, you saw a drug addict looking for a place to stay the night in. Once the man noticed you, he pulled out a switchblade and walked over to you. “Wow, I found a present. My birthdays tomorrow,” he said through slurred speech; he wasn’t making any sense, and he was moving around erratically. He bent down and put the blade to your throat “I’m gonna open you.” he said as he moved from your neck to your shirt. You used all of your lower body strength to kick him in the crotch; he hunched over in pain, dropping the knife.

You quickly grabbed the knife and started to swing the blade rapidly; the man tried to grab it out of your hand, but the slicing of his hands and arms made it almost impossible to grab the knife. You continued to slash him until you were able to get a good stab in; when you saw him put his arms down for a split second, you lunged and started to stab him repeatedly in the neck and chest. With every stab, it was like you could feel time slow down, and the new voice become stronger; it was like a fire had been lit inside your heart. “You are safe. You are loved here. He tried to rape you; he deserves this. This person wanted to violate you and take away your happiness. For once in your life, your not useless and have someone who cares about you; it’s up to you to protect your happiness.” the voice said over and over.

You stabbed as hard and fast as possible; even when you saw him slowly stop resisting, you couldn’t stop stabbing him. After the rage had faded, you realized what you had just done; You slowly stood up as warm blood dripped from your hands and face. “I...I just killed someone,” You said softly to yourself. “I mean it was self-defense; if you hadn’t stopped him, he would have raped and killed you. It kinda feels good, but I know it shouldn’t.” you thought as you were staring at the body. His neck and chest looked like it had been torn to shreds by some animal; the blood puddle that he left continued to grow little by little as his injuries continued to leak blood.

Your concentration was broken when Jeff slammed open the door; he ran up to you and grabbed your wrist, making you drop the knife. “What happened?” he barked “Some addict broke in. He tried to cut my clothes off. So I killed him.” You replied in a dead tone with no emotion on your face. He loosed his grip, gripped your collar, and chuckled. “You did amazing sweetheart. Let’s get you cleaned up, and I think you deserve a reward for being such a good girl.” Jeff said as he unlocked you from the floor and led you upstairs.


	3. Playing Fetch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you murder your attempted rapist Jeff takes it as a sign of loyalty and decides that You deserve a reward for good behavior.

Jeff dragged you by your leash, trying to hurry you along; the man's blood grew progressively colder as it dripped from your face and body. Once you were upstairs and in the bathroom, Jeff pinned you against the shower wall. He took out his knife and started to cut off what little clothes you had on, flinging the blood-soaked fabric aside. As much as you hated to admit it, you did find him attractive; the way played with your bra and panties with the blade before cutting them off made your body heat up with excitement. Once you were completely naked, Jeff stepped out and blasted the cold water making you let out a squeak. While you were in the shower seeing the water running down your body turn red from the blood was incredibly satisfying. Thinking about the kill made your heart pound with excitement; you had never felt so alive and powerful in your life. 

All thanks to your owner Jeff; he saved you from your toxic cycle and gave you purpose and the ability to feel something again. In your mind, he changed from gross and creepy to attractive and charming. As you rinse off the blood off your body, you could see Jeff watch the bloody water drip from your curves; once you were rinsed off, Jeff cornered you in the shower with a towel, but instead of handing it to you he started to dry you himself. You tried to grab the towel, but he pinned you to the shower wall by your throat "Don't fucking forget who's in charge here; you belong to me. Got it?!" he growled. You nodded; part of you was scared, but as soon as Jeff started to roughly grope your breasts and ass as he dried you off, fear turned into arousal. Small moans began to escape your lips; Jeff dropped the towel and dragged you by your hair into the bedroom.

He bent you over the bed and made you spread your legs; he undid his belt and started to beat your thighs hard. You could feel yourself getting wet from the pain; even though your eyes welled with tears, you couldn't stop yourself from letting out small cries of pleasure. Jeff walked over to you and started to grind his hips against your ass while he began to belt your back. Your back became extremely bruised from the combination of the belt and the belt buckle, his strikes hitting the already sliced and bruised flesh. Tears rolled down your cheeks, and cries of pain became intertwined with screams of pleasure; with every agonizing scream, you could feel the bulge against your ass harden. 

He stopped beating you for a moment "The noises you make are so beautiful; not a lot of girls could take this much pain much less get off to it. Most people would have passed out by now. I could tell by those pretty little scars on your arms that you could take a beating, but I had no idea that your tolerance was this high.". Jeff grabbed you by your arm and flipped you onto your back; your face was a mess from crying, your throat was sore from screaming, and your pussy was dripping wet. Jeff stared at your tear-stained face. "You look so beautiful while you're in agony," he said, leaning down to lick the tears as they ran down your face. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his hard cock; he placed the tip at your entrance and threw your legs over his shoulders. "Beg for it," he said slyly. "P-Please, fuck me," you whimper, "Louder!" he yelled. "Please fuck me, Jeff!" you shouted "That's a good girl," he said as he thrust his cock inside you hard. He leaned down to your neck and started to leave small marks; he groped your breast with one hand and roughly massaged your clit with the other. 

Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as Jeff rubbed your clitoris while fucking you harder and faster; you could feel your body become progressively sensitive as you neared climax. "Mmm, fuck, I'm gonna cum." you moaned, "Say it. Say who owns you." he groaned into your neck. Your breath hitched, and you climaxed. "Mmm- Oh, Jeff! Fuck! I belong to Jeff!" you screamed as your pelvic muscles convulsed around his cock. Jeff bit your neck and moaned as he came inside of you; his warm seed ran down your thighs as the blood from his bite dripped from your neck. Your legs were weak and trembling, your eyes were red from crying, and your entire body was sore from the beating. 

Jeff grabbed you by the face. "Just to let you know, cumming is a privilege, not a right," he said through heavy breaths. You nodded, "Y-Yes master." Jeff's sliced grin grew larger. "That's more like it. Good girl,"; he stood you up, almost making you fall due to your wobbly legs. He went and grabbed a towel from the bathroom; he tossed it to you then stripped down to his underwear "Clean yourself up and climb in bed when you're done." he said he got under the covers. You wiped the mix of tears, blood, and cum off yourself; when you finished, you crawled into bed. Jeff wrapped his arms around you from behind and squeezed you tight; the pressure of his body against your bruised and cut flesh made your wounds hurt even worse. You had never been more exhausted in your life; as your eyes grew heavy, Jeff licked the blood from your neck.

It only took a few moments for you to fall asleep; once you did, you found yourself in a wooden basement. You were standing in front of a copy of yourself except she was different; she was wearing all white, and she had no scars or bruises. "What are you doing? Why won't you listen? You need to escape." she whimpered; You could see the shadows behind her start to morph into another version of yourself. This time the woman was wearing all black and was covered in bruises and cuts; she had an ominous grin on her face and held a large bloody knife. "She's only holding you back from happiness. You know that, right?" said the woman in black "I'm trying to keep you alive! Just listen to me, goddammit!" cried the girl in white; tears of desperation rolled down her face. All of a sudden, you could smell smoke, and before you knew it, the wood walls started to burn. You tried to run out of the basement, but the door dematerialized the second you reached for the knob. "The key is inside of her." the bruised woman said as she pointed at the girl in white.

The woman in black walked over to you and handed over her knife. "To leave this room, you have to kill her.". You rushed over to the girl in white and pinned her to the ground. You raised the knife above her, but you hesitated. The girl in white started to plead with you "Do you think he cares about you? Are you that dumb? He'll kill you the second you step out of line!". The woman in black got agitated. "All the more reason to kill her! If you don't get rid of her, you're going to die with her!" The flames grew more substantial, and it became unbearably hot. "She's the one making you want to resist! She is a threat to your survival! Keeping her alive will only get you killed! It's kill or be killed!" shouted the woman in black; you plunged the knife into the girl's chest, but instead of bleeding, her entire body shattered like glass then disintegrated into the floor. Once the girl was gone, the door reappeared and swung open; you dashed out of the room and found yourself in a meadow of flowers. It was a beautiful mix of begonias, snapdragons, red poppies, and wolfsbane. The smell of the fresh air, the sight of the beautiful flowers, and the feel of the warm sun gently glowing on your face immediately soothed you; it was like all of your worries, doubt, and the pain ceased to exist.

You noticed a small hill in the middle of the meadow, and right on top of it was an almond tree in full bloom. You walked up to the top of the hill and sat under the tree with your back against the trunk; you were so relaxed that it didn't faze you when you saw the bruised and bloody version of yourself materialize in front of you only now she was wearing white. "Now, doesn't this feel better? You were so miserable; do you remember what it was like before he came along?" she said as she sat beside you. "Remember when your family cut off all contact with you because of your drug use? When they refused to get you psychological help and started to resent you because that was the only way you knew how to make the pain go away? Remember when the only person you would talk to is your dealer? Remember when you had no friends and were stuck with a job you hated?" the woman put her arm around you and rested her head on your shoulder.

"Look how nice it is now that she's gone; you're finally happy again." petals from the blossoms start to fall around you as a soft breeze blew by gently. "It's up to you to protect this place now. Here you loved, safe, happy, and have a purpose. People are going to try and take it from you, but it's your job to stop them. No matter what the cost." she said softly. The softness of the grass and warm sun made you tired; it was like being in bed with a warm blanket. You slowly closed your eyes, but as soon as you did, you woke up. The cold air hit your naked body and gave you goosebumps; your body was extremely sore, and the cuts on your body felt like they were on fire. It was around seven P.M., and Jeff was gone. On the nightstand next to you was another outfit; however it was more conservative; a grey hoodie and sweatpants "I guess hanging out in my closet made it easy to figure out my size." you thought to yourself as you changed.

The clothes smelled of perfume from the previous owner; the fact that Jeff took the time to steal clothes from his victims for you made your heart flutter. You walked downstairs and found Jeff sitting on the couch, counting a roll of dollar bills; the man's body was gone, and all that was left was a large bloodstain. Once he was done with counting, he noticed you "You're awake. Good. Get over here." he said. You took a seat beside him, and he grabbed you by the chin "Your training is going phenomenal, and it's going faster than I could have ever imagined. I think it's time for your next test. You see, because of my beautiful appearance, it's hard to go out in public. Because of this, I've had to resort to stealing for the past ten years. Now that I have you, I'll be able to use that pretty little face of yours to buy things for us. Stealing is always a gamble; you can't afford to be picky, but now I wouldn't have that problem if you pass the test."

"Wow, he's trusting me!" you thought to yourself. "Now, listen carefully; I have two hundred dollars, and there is a small store nearby. What you're going to do is go in and buy booze, cigarettes, and food. I will be watching you from the shadows, so don't get any ideas about running. Got it?!" he said as he gripped your face harder. You nodded, "Yes, master."; Jeff let go of your face "Good girl. Now put your collar back on." he said as he handed you your collar. You obeyed slipping the rough leather onto your neck. He grabbed your wrist and led you out of the house. Once you stepped outside, the view took you by surprise; you weren't in the same town or anywhere familiar. You were in a forest, but you could see the village beyond the trees. The moon and stars were the only things lighting your path through the woods. The view of the night sky and the forest made you nostalgic; you loved to go to the woods at night as a kid. It was your special place where no one could hurt you; it was peaceful. 

Once you got to the town, Jeff let go of you "The store is straight up the road. Remember, I'll be watching you the whole time." he said before disappearing into an alleyway. While you were walking, it felt so lonely without Jeff, but the thought of him watching over you made your heart flutter. Once you got to the store seeing all of the food made you realize how hungry you were. You bought a bottle of vodka, a bottle of whiskey, a carton of cigarettes, and enough of your favorite snacks/drinks for both of you. You walked out of the store and were immediately grabbed and pulled into an alley by your master. "Did you get everything I told you to?" he said, looking at the bags; you nodded yes. He grinned and caressed your cheek with his hand. "That's a good girl; let's go back home. You passed, and I have a reward for you.".

When you got home, you dropped your bags next to the couch before collapsing on to it. You grabbed a soda and a bag of chips and quickly devoured it; compared to what you had before it was bursting with flavor. Jeff grabbed the bottle of whiskey and sat beside you; he reached into his hoodie and pulled out a little plastic baggie with a gram of weed in it. "Here's your reward," he said, tossing the bag onto your lap; he grabbed the empty soda can out of your hand and used his knife to make a pipe. You broke down the weed with your fingers and put it in the bowl; Jeff handed you a lighter, and you lit up, taking a big hit. 

You exhaled, letting out a large cloud of smoke and passed the pipe to Jeff. It had been a long time since you got stoned; because of that, your tolerance was lower, making the high more powerful and relaxing. You passed the pipe back and forth until all of it was gone. You felt like you were melting into the couch, and Jeff was chugging whiskey to fix his cottonmouth. Jeff put down the alcohol and started to slip his hands under your hoodie. "So that you know you're only allowed to be covered up in public.".


	4. The Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idea was simple, find a woman and turn her into a mindless slave that would cater to every whim. However, after two failures, Jeff starts to lose hope. Until he stumbles across a woman that tries to end her life but fails. Due to her extremely fragile mental state, he thinks that she would be easy to manipulate.

I lit up a cigarette after dumping my latest kill in the dumpster. “Another failed experiment.” I thought to myself as I took a drag. My experiment was simple, find a woman, and mold her into my plaything. A mindless zombie that caters to my every need. I let out a small sigh as I exhaled the smoke “They always put up a fight. Maybe if I found someone who didn’t want to live in the first place, I would have more success, but where would I find one of those?”. That’s when I see a woman out of the corner of my eye exiting a convenience store. She had a bottle of pills and a small bottle of vodka across the street; She emptied the bottle of pills in her hand before downing it with a swig of vodka. “Guess it’s my lucky day. I need more info, though; I should follow her to find out more.” I thought to myself as I slipped in the shadows and started to observe her. She ducked into the alleyway where I had dumped the body and threw up behind the dumpster. 

All the pills she swallowed were regurgitated onto the pavement “Fuck!” she shouted as tears ran down her face. “I can’t even fucking kill myself, right!” She punched the side of the dumpster in frustration. She suddenly looked around as if she was aware of my presence; after not finding anything, she let out a small sigh of relief and wiped the tears from her face before continuing to walk home. As she was blissfully ignorant of my presence, I admired the curves of her body and the way her ass swayed slightly when she walked. Once she got home, she flung the door open and walked right in without even closing the door, making my job a whole lot easier. She walked up to her room, sat on her bed, and grabbed a switchblade. She started to slice her arms taking sips of vodka in between cuts; I watched from the crack in her bedroom door as the blood ran down her arms. By the time she was done, her arms were covered in blood, and I could smell the crimson fluid from over here.

Once I saw her get up, I stood back and went to hide. She exited her room and went to go shower; once I heard the water, I entered her bedroom. It was messy, but not so much that it was hard to hide or sneak. There was a document open on the computer titled “Goodbye” it was short and vague, but before I could read it, I heard the water stop and the shower door open. I quickly hid in the closet and watched as she walked in and immediately passed out on her bed. I exited the closet and walked over to the computer and read the letter:

“I know this isn’t the first time I wrote something like this, but I hope this one will be the last. I can’t feel anything but pain. Everyone keeps saying that it will get better but no matter how much time passes it just  
Gets worse; I’m sick and tired of being sick and tired. I’ve tried lots of drugs, but the high always wore off, and I came back to the shitty reality I tried to escape. My family, I had cut me out of their life because I coped with the shit from my past. But it was the only way that I know how to. I was going to put a whole sappy “Goodbye to my family/friends” part, but I don’t have friends, and my family put me through a lot of shit, so I have only two words: Fuck You. My family constantly belittled me for my mental health and blamed me for my trauma. They would deny I had problems and call me lazy, stupid, worthless, and told me that I would never amount to anything; considering that I’ve become a semi-functioning addict, I guess she was right. I know this is stupid, but as a kid, I remember dreaming of a scenario where someone whisks me away from my reality to a place where I would be useful or loved or just to anywhere that’s not this shitty existence. I feel somewhat bad for the person who finds me; since I have no friends or family, it’ll probably take a while before someone finds my body and corpses rot fast when not refrigerated. If you’re reading this after you have found my body, then I’m sorry for the mess. Goodbye, Everyone. - (y/n)”

After I read that letter, I noticed that there were a lot more letters; twelve, to be exact. I did more digging, but all I found was lists of dealers numbers and the street terms for drugs. I was just about to exit when I noticed a folder filled with videos. I opened the folder and found a ton of porn, and it not the softcore stuff. Women being beaten till they’re bruised, being sliced up while getting fucked and being left a bloody, bruised, cum filled mess. “She’s perfect. She’s mentally vulnerable, she can take the pain, and she’s kinky.” I thought to myself as I looked at her sleeping body. I got up and gently traced my fingers across the scars on her arms; she was out cold, so she didn’t feel anything. The transition from the feeling of her soft skin to her rough scabs drove me crazy. It took every bit of my self-control not to cut the clothes off her body and make it mine. 

I could feel my craving for blood lust start to consume my thoughts; I stopped touching her and left the house. However, as I left, I almost tripped over the doormat; when it moved, I noticed that there was a spare key. I let out a small chuckle as I slipped the key into my pocket and put back the doormat. I started to search for houses and a few blocks away. I finally found the perfect one. It was a single story with an open window; I slipped in through the window and stalked the dark halls of the house looking for my next victim with my bowie knife in hand. I found the bedroom and walked in to see a sleeping couple Illuminated by the moon; the guy was sleeping on his back, and the girl was laying her head on his chest. I walked to the edge of the bed, and the sound of my footsteps caused them to stir. “Go to sleep,” I said before plunging my knife into the man’s throat and slicing his jugular vein; the girl screamed in terror and tried to flee, but I caught her just in time. She tried scratching, biting, and hitting me, but none of it fazed me. I threw her to the ground and pinned her down; no matter how hard she fought, she couldn’t move. She spat at me, so I punched her in the face, breaking her jaw. 

I continued to punch her, and when I was done, I took my knife and forced the blade into her mouth. I sliced her mouth from ear to ear, making sure to take my time with each side. “There, now, you look better,” I said, letting out a small laugh; the mix of blood and tears running down her face was beautiful. I traced the knife down her throat to her chest, leaving a massive and deep cut. All she could do was let out gurgled screams as I stabbed her repeatedly; the blade of my knife cut through her flesh like butter. At first, I started with non-vital areas to make her suffer more and then move to the vital parts to finally finish her. Once I got bored of toying with her, I plunged my knife through her chest straight into her heart multiple times. I got up and realized the man turned over and tried to stop himself from bleeding out by putting pressure on his wound. I walked over to the man and chopped the back of his neck, severing his spinal cord.

The blood of my victims glistened in the moonlight, and I couldn’t help but admire my handiwork. After I was done, I started to search the house; I found a bottle of tequila from the liquor cabinet and a sub from the fridge. It was rare that I found something good to eat, but as I was eating, images of (y/n) flashed through my mind. “If she were my plaything, I wouldn’t need to steal, but I’m getting ahead of myself. I need to take extra precautions with this one. I don’t think I’ll get another chance like this. I need to find a place to keep her that’s far away so that she has no idea where she is.” I thought to myself as I downed the tequila. After I was done, I searched the house for money, found sixty dollars, and went home to rest.

The next day I waited outside (y/n) house to learn her routine from my truck. I followed her to work and back. It was an uneventful day, and it was sunset when she left. However, instead of going straight home, she went behind a convenience store; I got out of the car and followed her, making sure to be stealthy. She met a guy; they talked a little before she handed him some cash, and he gave her a baggie of weed. As she was walking away, I could see him checking her out; he tried to slap her ass, but he missed. I began to get agitated, and I clutched the handle of my knife in my hoodie pocket. I snuck up behind him and bashed his head with the handle of my blade, knocking him out cold. I put his limp body in the bed of my truck and carried him to my house; I chained him to the wall in an x shape and waited for him to wake up. It took longer than I expected, but when he finally woke up, he started to thrash around and scream. 

“W-where the hell am I?” he said in a trembling voice; the look of terror on his face was extremely satisfying. I unsheathed my knife and stepped closer “That’s not important what is important is the fact that you need to learn how to keep your eyes and hands to yourself.” I said, placing the tip of the blade under his chin. He gave me a confused look “What are you talking about? Who are you?” I started to break his fingers one by one “I saw you try to touch my property behind the store earlier today. It’s not nice to touch things that don’t belong to you.” I growled as I broke the fingers on the other hand. Tears were pouring from his eyes as he screamed in agony. All of his fingers were broken, but I wasn’t done yet. I took the tip of my blade and slowly stab his eyes, enough to blind him but not so deep that he dies. After I was done, I took my knife and started to hack at his wrist; since bowie knives are so sturdy, it didn’t take many hits. 

His hand dropped to the floor, and his arm slipped out of the restraint. I grabbed his free arm and broke it, rendering it useless. I repeated the process with the other arm and let him out of his restraints. He flopped onto the floor and into a puddle of his blood. I turned him over onto his back, “Go to sleep.” I said as I plunged the knife into his chest multiple times. Even after I knew he was dead, I still kept stabbing to release my rage, “She belongs to me! She doesn’t have a choice!” I yelled. Once I was done, I buried his body in the forest, and I got in my truck to go to (y/n) house. Once I entered her home, I could hear the shower running; I crept up the stairs and into her bedroom. I slipped into her closet and waited for her to come out; the empty bottles on her nightstand was a sign that she was going to be rendered unconscious once she hit the bed. “If I’m going to keep her, I’m going to need clothes for her. I should find out her size while I’m here.” I thought to myself, but before I could start searching, she came back in. 

When she came out, she was only wearing an oversized t-shirt and panties. I wanted to burst out of the closet and attack her right then and there, but I kept my composure. She stumbled over to the bed and almost immediately fell asleep. I started to search her drawer, and while I was holding her clothes, I couldn’t help but imagine what she’d look like in them. Once I got into her underwear drawer, I couldn’t help but be disappointed about the lack of sexy panties; as I was digging through her underwear, I found her weed stash. It was nothing big but not exactly a small amount either “I wonder if I could use this stuff to manipulate her.” I thought to myself as I put back the weed and made sure everything was back in place.

I stepped out of the closet and walked over to her. She was exactly like this the night before, totally unresponsive. I started to run my finger up and down her thigh, but she didn’t feel a thing; “I wonder how far I could take this before she wakes up.” I thought as I place my hand on her thigh. I ran my hands along her soft skin, slowly going higher and higher until I reached the sides of her underwear. I wanted to pull them off, but I didn’t want her to know I was ever here. I slipped my hand under her shirt and slowly started to move from her stomach to her chest; before I reached her breasts, she began to stir. I quickly removed my hand and stood back to hide in the shows of her room. Luckily she didn’t wake up; she just rolled onto her stomach. I didn’t want to push my luck, so I decided to retreat for the night; however, this was only the beginning of my plan. There is still more work to be done.

I still need to find a place to put her that’s far away from here and things like clothes, food, whips, chains. “She is going to be my doll, my plaything, and there is nothing she can do about it,” I muttered to myself.


	5. The Abduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all the other steps complete, the only thing left to do is take his new doll home. After he takes you home, he begins to try to shatter your mind. And after some rather “interesting” reactions, he knows its working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the wait I've been on a road trip and havent had much time to write. But I finally got it done so enjoy!

Tonight was the night that I finally take my little plaything home. I parked my truck out of the sight of her neighbors and soaked a rag with chloroform. I stuffed the cloth into my pocket and started scope out her house; since she had changed her lock, I would have to enter the old fashion way. I went around the house and found her living room window. I took a large rock and threw it through her window; after I broke the rest of the glass, I crawled in. Once I was inside the house, I could hear the click of a lock from upstairs “Well, this should be easy.” I mutter to myself as I climbed the stairs. Once I found her bedroom, I started to pound on the door. “You can’t hide from me, sweetheart. Just open the door I won’t hurt you too badly,” I said as I stopped pounding and started to kick the door down. “Did you think a tiny lock would hold me back? Your stupidity is adorable.” I finally kicked through the door and slunk in; there weren’t many places to hide, just three of them, the desk, the bed, and the closet.  
I searched for the first two places, but she wasn’t there, with only one place left to explore. I quietly walked over to the closet doors. “Found you!” I shouted as I ripped the closet doors open. 

She lunged at me with that pathetic little switchblade, but I grabbed her wrist and knocked the knife out of her hand. “Did you think you could stop me with this little thing? How pathetic.” I said, throwing her onto the bed; I straddled her and pinned both her wrists with one of my hands. I stared at her body in this state of vulnerability. You’re beautiful when you’re completely helpless,” I said, biting my lip; tears started to run down her beautiful face as I could feel her stop resisting. I took out my knife and traced the tip of my blade across her skin, making tiny cuts along her body; I smeared the blood from her wounds onto her soft skin covering my hands in her blood. I stopped tracing and pulled out the rag from my hoodie pocket. “I’ll think you’ll make a great little pet,” I said as I placed the cloth over mouth and nose. 

After a few minutes, she finally passed out; I carried her unconscious body to my truck and put her in the passenger seat. I lit up a cigarette before driving off into the night with my doll in tow. The smell of her blood was intoxicating. I glanced over to her unconscious body as I took a drag; her wounds were still bleeding, and the crimson fluid dripping down her skin gave off a sweet metallic aroma. I wanted to pull over and fuck her right there, but I managed to contain my excitement. Once we got home, I laid her body onto the blood-stained mattress. I had picked out some tiny shorts and a cropped tank top for her to wear; I made sure they were white so that the blood will show through the fabric. I cut off the clothes she had on and stared at her semi-naked body for a moment; I wanted to mark every inch of her body. As I dressed her, I imagined what her body would look like covered in bruises, bite marks, cuts, and burns. 

After I dressed her, I cuffed her to the bed and blindfolded her. I went upstairs to prepare her new sedative; I found some Rohypnol in one of her dealer’s pockets, and I found a syringe in one of the houses robbed. I crushed one of the pills and melted the powder in a spoon with a lighter. Once I finally got the fluid in the syringe, I could hear her begin to stir; I quickly capped the needle and put it into my hoodie pocket. I unlocked the basement and flipped on the light switch; I saw her sit up and start to move around groggily. “Finally, You’re awake,” I said as I approached her bedside. She began to panic and thrash around “What the hell do you want from me? P-Please just let me go,” she stuttered. I took off her blindfold and watched the expression on her face turn from confusion to terror. When she looked down at her new clothes, the look of embarrassment on her face was extremely satisfying.

The little bit of blood that had been showing through the outfit made me want to cover her entire outfit in her blood. “You would look a lot better in red,” I said with a smirk; I glanced over to the wall, and a small bullwhip caught my eye “I know just what to use!”. The sight of her entire body was shaking with fear excited me; “What do you want from me? Why am I here?” she whimpered as I whipped her thigh. “Ever since I saw you try to throw away your life, I knew you would be the perfect test subject for my new psychological experiment of sorts. You have such a fragile mindset; it will be incredibly easy to take your mind and completely fucking shatter it.” with every word, I whipped her harder and harder, leaving cuts all over her body. 

The cuts that the whip made scabbed over quickly, so I dropped it and crawled on top of her. I took out my knife and started to make the cuts deeper; the look of fear and pain in her face was beautiful. I smudged the blood from her wounds onto her clothes until all of the fabric was red. I took my knife and put it to her throat; I started to trace the blade down her throat to her collar bone. I stopped in the middle and carved a small heart into her chest. I leaned down and traced my tongue along the wound, licking the sweet metallic fluid that dripped from the injury. I could feel her body start to heat up from excitement; I gave the wound a little nibble, and she let out a small moan. “Who are you anyway?” She spat; I could tell she was trying to hide her arousal. “Heh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jeff, your new owner,” I said, admiring the cuts on her body; she scowled at me “What do you mean owner?”.  
I grabbed her by the jaw “It means I own you, I own your pretty little face, I own your sexy body, and I own your fucking mind. I own every inch of you, sweetheart.”. I could tell she was getting annoyed; “My name’s not sweetheart, it’s-” I put my hand over her mouth to cut her off “Your old name doesn’t matter anymore, it’s dead. You are whatever I call you.”. I wanted her to know her place; she was my doll, and she was going to do whatever I say. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the syringe; I held down her arm and injected the fluid into her veins. “This is only the beginning of your training, you’ll see how lucky you are soon,” I said as she finally slipped out of consciousness. I got off of her and sighed; there was still much work to be done. I put some bread and water next to her bedside; I wanted to give just enough food to keep her alive but not enough where she has the energy to escape.

I had come up with a plan to show her just how lucky she is; I would take some random cute girl off the street and show my new doll what I could do to her. The next night I stalked the streets to find a woman to sacrifice; It didn’t take me long to find a vulnerable woman walking alone. She had some of the same features of my new pet; her skin color, eye color, hair color, and body type were all the same. I snuck up behind her and grabbed her; she tried to scream, but I muffled her cries with my hand. She tried desperately to get away; she scratched, bit, kicked, and hit me, but her attacks were weak, so they did not affect me. I had come prepared with a gag and restraints; I stuffed the gag into her mouth and shoved her face-first into the ground. I bound her arms and feet then got off of her. Even in her hopeless state, she tried pathetically crawl away; I kicked her in the stomach a couple of times. After that, I threw her into the back of my truck and drove off.

Once I got home, I dragged her downstairs to the basement; as I descended the stairs, I noticed that my little doll was awake. I dropped her by the side of the bed; I went and retrieved a tire iron from the back of my truck. “I told you that I would show you how lucky you are, sweetheart,” I said as I hit the girl in the head hard; bits of skull and brain flew in multiple directions. “You see this whore right here? She’s got a pretty face and a great body, yet I kill her anyways. You know why? Because she’s not like you. You’re special; you are a perfect storm of symptoms just waiting to start.” with every word, I hit the girl harder and harder; one of her eyes popped out of her socket as I caved her face in. “I could kill you at any moment, but I don’t. You should be thankful.” I growled; I could see her shaking, and the fear in her eyes aroused me.

Once I was done smashing her skull in, I slowly decapitated her with my knife. I placed what was left of her head at the foot of the bed. “Here, take a good look at this when you start to consider escaping,” I said as I stroked her face with my blood-soaked hands. “I’ll be sure to make you see how lucky you are tomorrow, kitten.” I was surprised by the lack of noise coming out of my doll; most other girls would be screaming by now, but she was staring at me and shaking. This wasn’t a problem for me, though; I hate it when they get mouthy. I dragged the body upstairs and disposed of the corpse; I tied weights to her feet and threw her body into a lake. When I got home, I prepared more sedatives and injected my doll again. She was a mess after our little play session. Her eyes were puffy from crying, her cheeks were wet with tears, and her clothes were soaked with blood. Once her fragile mind starts to shatter, and she begins to see how lucky she is, then she’s bound to be a perfect doll. 

The sight of her bound and drugged body drove me crazy. I started to trace the scars on her body with my knife, making sure to reopen all of her previous wounds. I dragged my tongue along her cuts, lapping up the delicious crimson liquid; I gave her injuries tiny nibbles making small bruises around the cuts. I ran my hands up and down her curves, smearing the blood from her wounds all over her soft (s/c) skin. I wanted to mark every inch of her body; I started to leave hickeys all over her body, starting with her thighs and working my way up. I threw her legs over her shoulder and swirled my tongue around her chilled skin before planting my lips against her thighs. 

I sucked and bit her inner thighs making dark marks that bled. As I made my way up, I could feel her squirm letting out small moans occasionally. I could tell she was enjoying this by the wet spot soaking through her panties and shorts. I moved from her thighs to her hips, then from her navel to her chest. Her body started to heat up, and she was squirming like crazy as if she was begging for my touch. I finally made my way to the nape of her neck, making sure that every part of her was marked. As I attacked her neck, her moaning increased; she started panting and drooling slightly. I chuckled to myself as she was helpless to stop her arousal, I could tell that she was enjoying this.

Her breath hitched, and she bucked her hips, wanting more. I checked under her blindfold to see if she was awake, but she was still out cold. “Her body is already starting to submit to me. Once I’m done with her, she’s going to be begging me to fuck her.” I thought to myself as I slowly lifted her blood-stained top to reveal her perky breasts. I cupped her breasts and started to mark the part of her chest that was covered up. I pinched and squeezed her nipples between my fingers as I made marks over her tender skin. I looked up at her face and could see her mouthing words; It looked like she was mouthing “More.”.

I moved my hands down from her breasts to her shorts. I started rubbing the growing wet spot making my doll moan in pleasure. I got in between her legs and started to grind my cock against her soaked panties. I could feel her hips bucking into me with each thrust; her thrusts made my dick even harder. I undid my belt and pulled out my cock; as I continued to grind against her wet panties, my urge to kill started to creep up on me. “Fuck.” I muttered to myself, “Just as things were getting interesting.” I continued to grind until I was about to cum and finished on the crotch of her panties. I pulled her top back down and got off of her; she whimpered slightly as if she wanted more. I stroked her face with my hand “Don’t worry kitten, there’s more where that came from.” I said softly before heading out to find a new victim.


	6. Numbing Techniques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kidnaping you and torturing a girl right in front of you, your captor sedates you, and you begin to have odd dreams about two different versions of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry about the lack of updates. I've had a really bad case of writer's block, but now I'm better and I finally finished the sixth chapter. Enjoy!

After your eyes closed, you found yourself on a clean mattress with a fresh outfit. There were no floors or walls; you were surrounded by bright white light. “Hello?” you called out meekly. There was no response; your voice just echoed into the distance. Suddenly two spheres of light appeared in front of you; one was black, the other was white. You felt both comforted and uneasy as the orbs slowly floated toward you. They stopped a few feet away from the bed and slowly morphed from balls of light into two separate versions of you. The different versions of you were wearing the same color clothes as their light. The one in white was wearing the same outfit as you while the one in black had a more sultry outfit. She wore a leather corset and suspenders with lacy panties and stockings. 

She had a black studded collar on, and bruises were scattered across her body. The one in white quickly ran towards your bedside and grabbed your arm “You need to get out of here if you follow me we can escape. All we need to do is-” her words were cut off as she was grabbed by her hair and violently thrown backward by some unseen force. She tried to get back up and run towards you again, but a glass barrier stopped her. The one in black let out a sigh of relief and strutted over to the bed “That’s better, she can be so irritating. Now, if you want to stay alive, you’re going to have to listen to me.” she said as she slowly climbed on top of you. 

Once she was on top of you, she slowly transformed into your captor. “Do you remember what your life was like before this?” her voice had changed as well. “You were nothing before this. Even if you were to escape, there would be nothing to go back to.” he pulled out a knife, but before you could even try to push him off, leather straps emerging from the bed, leaving you immobile. He laughed at your pitiful attempt at resistance. “It will take a while, but I’ll show you how useful you can be and how good it’ll feel.” he started to trace your wounds making sure to reopen all of them. “It’s going to be painful, but you’ll learn to enjoy it after all you always were quite the little masochist.” He ran his tongue along your cuts, licking the blood giving your injuries tiny nibbles making small bruises around the wounds.

“It won’t be all pain though I can give you pleasure as well.” He said, running his calloused hands up and down your body, smearing the blood from your cuts all over your soft skin. He got between your legs and threw your legs over his shoulders; he swirled his tongue around your chilled skin before planting his lips against your thighs. Your eyes welled with tears, it hurt like hell, but it felt good at the same time. As he moved up your legs, you couldn’t help but let out small moans. You squirmed like crazy as he got closer to your heat; you could feel your wetness pool between your legs. You never had anyone go down on you before, and even though the logical part of you wanted to be grossed out, you were helpless to stop your arousal. He moved from your thighs to your hips, then from your navel to your chest.

Your body started to heat up, and your moaning got more intense. You were panting heavily, and drool began to leak from the corner of your mouth. Your breath hitched, and you bucked your hips in an attempt to get him to touch you more. Just when you thought his Glasgow smile could get any wider, it did, “Your body is already starting to submit to me. Once I’m done with You, you’re going to be begging me to fuck you.” he said, lifting your blood-stained shirt to reveal your perky breasts. You shuddered slightly as the cold air hit your exposed chest, Jeff cupped your breasts and started to mark the part of you that wasn’t covered. 

His calloused hands and hot breath on your chilled skin sent a shiver of pleasure down your spine. He pinched and twisted your nipples between his fingers as he attacked your chest, “P-please more. I need you to touch me more; p-please touch me m-more.”. Jeff chuckled “I knew you’d come around eventually.” his hand snaked down from your chest to the growing wet spot between your legs. “You’re already so wet, and I’ve barely touched you, what a naughty little whore,” he said as he began to grind his clothed cock against your panties. You bucked your hips in an attempt to get more friction; You were getting more and more desperate for the real thing. 

Your mind was spinning, you were soaking wet, and you had an adorably lewd expression on your face. All you could do was moan and repeat the word more. He unzipped his pants, pulled out his hard cock, and continued to grind against your pussy. “Getting off on being used? How filthy, I’ve never seen someone so turned on by being treated like a fuck toy.” you could tell he was close by the way his thrusts got sloppier. As he got closer to his end, you could hear the sounds of glass cracking, you looked over and the other you had almost broken through the barrier. “Fuck, that bitch is persistent just as things were getting interesting.” he huffed, after a few more thrusts he came on the crotch of your panties. 

You whimpered slightly as he got off of you, desperate for your release. He stroked your face, “Don’t worry, kitten, there’s more where that came from.” and then he disappeared. You suddenly heard the barrier finally shatter, and when you blinked, you found yourself on the floor of a basement. Right across from you was the other you in chains, curled up in a ball and crying, “I could feel everything you could. I feel so gross.” she sobbed. You couldn’t move or speak; all you could do was stare. You were having so many conflicting emotions and thoughts that you didn’t know how to feel or if you felt anything at all. “You need to get out of here before things get worse. Why are you not listening to me?” she tried to move towards you, but her chains held her back.

She started to struggle, “You need to esca-” she was cut short by you regaining consciousness. When you woke up, you were sore and sticky with hickeys all over your body. Some looked new, but you couldn’t remember if they were there before or not so you didn’t give much thought. You glanced sat up and found that the woman’s head was gone, and you were given more food. As hungry as you were, it was hard to keep down the food with the smell and sight of brain matter still strewn about the mattress. Once you finished your meal, the door opened and in walked your captor with another woman. The woman was severely beaten, and your captor had an electrical cord in hand. 

He gave the same lecture he did yesterday about how lucky you were while tying the cord around the girl’s throat. As he tightened the cord around her neck, she clawed at her throat, trying desperately to escape. Every movement she made only tightened the wire; after a while, she started to turn blue. Her lips were swollen and purple, her eyes were bulging and red from blood, and her throat was covered in bloody scratch marks. He once again cut off the woman’s head and placed it on the foot of the bed before leaving to dispose of the body. As you stared at the woman’s head, your dark thoughts of doubt crept up on you. “He said you were special, and he hasn’t killed yet, so it must be true...right?”. As you continued to stare at the head, your body slowly stopped shaking. 

It felt it didn’t hurt as much as the last time like you had become numb in some way. As you stared at the head, thoughts of death crept into your mind. “Is there a god? Is there an afterlife? If there is then, I shouldn’t care whether I should live or die because I would have an eternal paradise waiting for me. If there weren’t, then I would cease to exist and be food for worms.” You stared into the woman’s bulging, blood-filled eyes. “She’s either in heaven, or she just faded out of existence into nothingness.” The thought of the latter had you terrified. You were so determined to kill yourself; you never questioned these types of things. Now that you were staring death in the face, it made you think about factors of death that you never considered. The more you thought about it, the inevitability of death had never been so terrifying. That’s when you realize that you only have two options, either live and be a serial killer’s slave or die and become nothing but a maggot-ridden corpse. 

Your thoughts were interrupted as your captor walked down into the basement and injected you again. When you closed your eyes, you were back in the same basement you were before. The air was so cold that you could see your breath; you called out to see if anyone was there, but you got no answer. You were shivering and had goosebumps all over your body. Suddenly the arms of your captor wrapped around you from behind, trapping you in his icy embrace. “You may not act like it, but I know deep down that you want to live. I’ve noticed you’ve been thinking about what happens after death or if there is a god.” You could feel his hot breath against your ear “Let me ask you something, what kind of a God would let you get kidnapped? What kind of god would let two innocent girls be brutally murdered? What kind of god would let a cold-blooded killer brutally slaughter the innocent and get away with it?” his limbs felt like they were made of ice, and it started to burn. 

“No one truly knows what happens after you die, and that’s what scares you.” he tightened his grip around you “You can either live and worry about the afterlife when you’re on your deathbed, or you can die and most likely end up as maggot food,” he said resting his head on your shoulder. The corners of your eyes started to well with tears, “Can you call this living though? If I stay here, then I’m just some psychopath’s slave. Once he gets bored with me, he won’t hesitate to kill me. I could be on my deathbed at any time.” warm tears began to run down your ice-cold cheeks. “Well then, to survive, you’ll just have to show him that you’re worth keeping around,” he said, burying his face in the crook of your neck. You wiped the tears from your cheeks. “How am I supposed to do that?” he ran his ice-cold hands up and down your body. “By showing him how good of a doll can be and how much you love complete submission.”.

His icy limbs started to heat up, and he began to kiss your neck. “Learn how to use your body to please him. Once you do that, you’ll learn to love it.” his hands got hotter, and it began to feel like they were on fire, and you tried to wiggle your way out of his grasp. “Just relax and let it happen; I’ll show you how to survive this.” just as you felt like you were burning alive, you woke up.


	7. Used and abused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: 18+  
Warnings: Smut, Anal, Oral, Dacryphilia   
Word Count: 1,717  
Pairing: Jeff the Killer X Reader  
Summary: After you return home from your little shopping Jeff shows you the next part of your training.

Jeff put down the alcohol and started to slip his hands under your hoodie. “Just so you know you’re only allowed to be covered up in public.”. The cold air hit your bare breasts as he lifted the hoodie over your head and discarded the fabric on the floor “Your body belongs to me, I’m the only one who gets to see it, and I’m going to view it whenever wherever I want.” he slipped off your jeans leaving you only in your panties. He grabbed you by your wrist and pulled you onto his lap; you could feel his erection through his pants. You wrapped your arms around his neck and started to grind against him “That’s it, show me how much you want my cock.” his obscene words made slick pool between your legs. You could feel your wetness leak through your panties, and little needy moans escaped your throat. Jeff rutted his hips upward in sync with your rocking, but all of a sudden, he stopped, “On your knees, now.” you obeyed, dropping to your knees in front of him. He took off his belt and wrapped it around your neck, using it as a leash; You could see a small wet patch on the tent in his pants where you had been rubbing up against.

“Now, be a good little whore and suck my cock” You obeyed unbuttoning his pants and pulling out his cock; a small bead of precum was leaking from the tip. You had never given a blowjob before, so you just tried to re-enact the stuff you saw in porn. You licked your lips and gave it a few pumps before taking the head into your mouth; You swirl your tongue around the tip, the salty taste of precum coating your tongue. Jeff threw back his head and groaned, “That’s a good girl, just like that.” you hallowed out your cheeks and slowly made your way down, trying your best to take all of him in your mouth, but it was difficult. When you got to the base you could feel the tip hit the back of your throat, you slowly start to bob your head trying to get used to his size, so you tried to use your hands on the parts you had trouble getting inside your mouth. You ran the pad of your tongue along the veins on his shaft “What a dirty slut. You love sucking my cock, don’t you?” You hummed and moaned, sending vibrations around his cock, which caused him to hiss in pleasure.

Your jaw began to get sore after a while, so you stopped to rest. “Did I say you could fucking stop?!” Jeff slapped you across the face and tightened the belt around your neck, making your vision go fuzzy due to lack of oxygen. He grabbed a fist full of your hair and started to bob your head up and down his length rapidly. “Don’t worry, kitten; you’ll get used to it. I’m going to show you how to use that pretty little mouth of yours.” tears started to prick in your eyes as you tried to focus on breathing through your nose. The sound of gagging mixed with grunts and moans echoed off the walls making you even more aroused. You rubbed your thighs together desperate for some friction “Getting off on sucking my cock? You’re such a filthy slut. Don’t worry, once I’m done with your mouth I’ll fuck your other holes next. By the time I’m done with you, you’re going to be leaking cum from every hole.” you could tell by his breathing, he was almost there.

You reached down and started to rub your clit through your panties, Jeff noticed this and tightened the belt around your neck “I didn’t say you could touch yourself!” he snapped. Between the belt around your neck and the cock down your throat restricting your airways, you thought you were going to pass out due to lack of oxygen. With one final shove, he came shooting thick hot ropes of cum down your throat, “Swallow. All of it.” He commanded. You obeyed swallowing the salty fluid. “You were a bad girl, touching yourself without permission. Do you know what happens to bad girls? Bad girls get punished.” he grabbed you by the wrist and led you upstairs. Once you were upstairs, he dragged you into the bedroom and bent you over the bed. He took the belt off your neck and used it to tie your wrists behind your back. “Spread your legs whore,” he commanded as he grabbed a spreader bar from off the wall.

He cuffed your ankles and started to rub the damp area in the crotch of your panties. “What a slut, all you did was suck my dick, and you’re already soaked, you must be desperate for my cock. Tell your master how much you love his cock and how badly you want him to fuck your tight little pussy.” he pulled your panties aside and plunged two fingers knuckle deep inside your heat. He scissored and curled his fingers inside of you, stimulating all the right spongy spots. You let out a small yelp of pleasure “I love your cock so much, master! P-please fuck me, I need your cock in my pussy!” he smacked your ass, pulled down your panties and buried his cock balls deep inside your cunt. He pounded into your pussy at a brutal pace, the head of his cock ramming into your cervix. “So fucking tight.” he moaned. You had never felt so full; The way his cock stretched your cunt made you sore.

His fingernails dug into your hips, drawing blood “I want you to beg for my cum. Tell your master how much you want him to cum inside your tight little pussy.” you could tell by how sloppy his thrusts were getting that he was close.“P-please cum inside me, master! I want your cum inside so much! I-i need it; please cum inside me!” after a few more thrusts, he came inside you, painting your walls white with his cum. He pulled out of you and pushed the cum leaking out of you back inside. “Keep it in, or I’ll have to fill you up again.” he panted. “Now, I still have one more hole to pump full of my cum.” he opened the bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He pulled apart your cheeks and squirted a large amount of the lube onto your asshole. He then lubed up his cock and used the head to spread the lube on your hole “This is going to hurt, but you’ll learn to love it. I’m going to show you who these holes belong to.”.

He suddenly thrust inside of you, causing you to shout in pain. “Oh yeah, don’t hold back those beautiful screams and tears. I want to see all of it.”. Tears ran down your cheeks, and cries of pain filled the room as he fucked your ass, you had never done any anal play, so it was immensely painful. You were kind of impressed by his stamina; he already came twice, but he was still pounding into you at the same speed he was fucking your pussy. “I want you to tell me who these holes belong to,” he grunted. “M-my h-holes b-belong t-to y-you.” your bottom half felt it like it was getting torn apart. You were still focused on keeping his cum inside you, and if you relaxed, it would seep out. You started to take deep breathes as a way to help with the pain. After a few minutes of painful thrusting, he finally came filling up your final hole. He pulled out of you and quickly pulled up your panties, trapping his cum inside of you. “Be a good girl and wait here.” he panted.

He walked out of the room and went to shower. As you listened to the shower run, you tried to cope with the pain he had inflicted on you. All of your holes felt torn in some way, you tried to wipe away your tears using the sheets, and your vocal cords hurt from screaming. You could feel his cum leak out of your holes, creating wet patches on your panties. You eagerly awaited for your master to return as the retrains around your arms and legs started to chafe. After a few minutes, he came back in, “Ah, now then, time for part two of your punishment.” Your eyes widened in shock, that was only the first part? What does he mean by part two? He flipped you onto your back and took a knife out of the bedside drawer. “Since you wanna act like a bad girl, I’m gonna brand you as one.”. He got between your legs and pressed the tip his blade against the inside of your thigh. He slowly started to carve the words “BAD GIRL” into your thigh. With each slice, you screamed in agony, making your already damaged vocal cords worse.

Tears ran down your cheeks and blood run down your thigh with each letter. Once he was done, he dragged his tongue along your wounds, cleaning the blood with his mouth. After he cleaned your injuries, he finally freed you from your restraints. As you stood up your legs buckled, you almost hit the floor, but Jeff caught you “I forget how fragile you can be, better get used to it though there’s a lot more where that came from.” he chuckled. All of a sudden, you heard strange noises coming from the basement, and after a few seconds, it turned to screams. Jeff grabbed you by your wrist and led you downstairs, “Look like its time for your next test.”. He made you get dressed before he led you into the basement, and what you saw confused you. There in the basement was another girl tied up and gagged like the rest were, “I thought I already went through this?” you thought to yourself. He grabbed a crowbar off the wall, but instead of using it to kill the girl, he handed it to you “It’s time for your final test. Its time for you to prove your loyalty.”.


End file.
